Conventional self-teaching devices and test kits consist of exercise books or examination papers with supplementary answer books. In these cases, the students have to constantly consult the supplement for correct answers. This is rather tedious, time consuming and more often discourages the students from studying. This self-teaching instrument is designed to eliminate the above-mentioned problems and stimulate enjoyable self-study.